


Single Shot

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-29
Updated: 2008-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A single shot changes it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Single Shot

Slade knew he had gotten wholly unprofessional. In staying away from the Titans, following the death of his wife, he'd found a clean way of life as a solid mercenary again.

And met her. Dinah Laurel Lance, not to be confused with her mother, and the current possessor of the name Black Canary.

Dinah absolutely turned Slade's head, with her no-fear, all-thrills way of jumping right in. She'd sassed him from day one, covered his back...made him cover hers with an appeal to a better nature he thought long gone.

When things got steamy, Slade said it was nothing.

When Dinah left him for first a teammate and then her Archer, he said it was nothing, but cursed himself for an idiot.

When she came back, he made her his own, and she swore it was for life. Dinah's life, by necessity.

They made runs against drug cartels in the South. Slade got paid, Dinah got her nobility and her personal mission done in one swoop, and they had a grand time in good hotels.

They went to Europe, saw things she had always been too busy to explore, and he opened up more.

He was still a hard bitten killer, she was still a do-gooding, altruistic idiot at times. And yet they were making it work.

All pretenses of civility died with her, though, the minute she jerked on his arm, the minute his god-cursed sense watched the damn bullet exiting out of her chest. He didn't know who, but when he found out, as she bled her last in his arms, that person was going to die. It was all he knew, as grief consumed his soul once more.


End file.
